Matthew VGCP
Introduction Matthew VGCP a minor character but secondary protagonist in Venomous Soup Canon. His only video appearance is in Burgers Beware. Biography Burgers Beware Matthew VGCP, Venomous Soup, and Sama Lass, are angry because they cannot see their foreheads. Then, Ryan Rynolord, an intruder, got angry at Venomous Soup for not giving him his cameo. Venomous Soup was enraged by this and asked Rynolord to leave. After that, Venomous Soup, along with Matthew VGCP and Sama Lass, went to Wendy's to get some burgers. However, their plan to eat backfired as a robber threatened them at gunpoint to give him their burgers. Saddened by this, Venomous Soup went on a quest to get the burgers back. Their first stop was Caillou's house, where he was constantly getting abused by Teethaka, who was Evil Boris at the time. When Venomous Soup tried to liberate Caillou, Evil Boris grounded him. Meanwhile, Sama Lass and Matthew VGCP hid Caillou, but when Evil Boris found them, the three of them grounded him forever before ungrounded Venomous Soup. Continuing on in their quest, Venomous Soup stopped by a gas station to get something to eat. The store clerk knew they were coming and alerted Shrek. Then they took a Bus to Dallas. On the bus, Matthew sand 3 million bottles of beer on the wall, which enraged Venomous Soup, causing him to throw a hammer at Matthew. In Dallas, a bunch of Cowboys fans knocked out Sama Lass for roasting them. Angered, Matthew and Venomous Soup knocked both fans out. Matthew then took Sama Lass to the hospital. When Matthew VGCP caught up with Venomous Soup, they were confronted by Shrek. Shrek trained the two to get ready against Notminion, Rynolord's servant. Shrek found a new outfit for Venomous Soup to wear. A charcoal shirt with chef pants and the Helmet of Indestruction. Then, Matthew and Venomous Soup battled Notminion. Notminion almost crushed the two, but Shrek pushed them out of the way at the last second, sacrificing his life to save theirs. Angered by Shrek's demise, Matthew and Venomous Soup killed Notminion. After the battle, Venomous Soup and Matthew VGCP went to the volcano to find the hidden key to Rynolord's lair. However, they accidentally bumped in to him there. Matthew held off Rynolord while Venomous Soup found the key. Soon, Rynolord retreated because the volcano was erupting; Venomous Soup and Matthew barely escaped. Luckily for them, they were able to find Rynolord's lair. When they confronted him, Rynolord claimed that he was sorry and just wanted a lead part in the video. Venomous Soup consulted him, but Matthew realized that Rynolord was scheming. When Venomous Soup turned around, Rynolord stabbed him, making him lose consciousness. Sama Lass returned after that and along with Matthew, fought Rynolord to the death. Rynolord almost finished them both, but Venomous Soup woke up and shot him in the back, but did not kill him. When they left the base with the burgers, they finally ate! ------------------------------ Demise Like everyone from the GA4S Universe, Matthew VGCP died when Teethaka destroyed the universe and replaced it. He died offscreen. ------------------------------